


套索

by hydrviolence



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>结束时刺客自挂了，开始时刺客解下自己的尸体，他死了，但是死神没吻他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	套索

**Author's Note:**

> 2005官摄，死神（Máte Kamárás）/刺客（Serkan Kaya）。

“嘿，嘿，不吻我一下？”  
“自己解决。”  
“哦，好吧。”

 

鲁契尼割断绳子，把自己的尸体卸下来，这真是无聊至极。  
他想着那个死神，想他穿着镶蓝领的黑绸衣服微微扬起头的样子，想着他低头微笑，想着他冰凉有力的消瘦手指。他想死神的吻，想像死神的呼吸像手心里六角形的雪花，在口中融化；或者像玻璃外的冰花，一个吻就能把人的眼睛像窗子一样封起来，只见一片无意义的苍白和卷曲的繁花。  
不过，说起来也许他只是被关了太久，被困在套索里太久，才会有此感想。  
在薄雾和鬼火出没的低洼之处，杂草、巨石、灵魂和尸体东一处西一处凌乱散布着。鲁道夫在草丛里闭着双眼，靠着生了苔藓的花岗岩柱子，双脚陷入泥土，苔藓盖满他的靴子，苔藓爬上他的裤子。他靠着花岗岩柱子睡着，躲在他自己的梦里，睫毛上挂着冰凉的泪，或者露水。  
鲁契尼歪头看看鲁道夫，把自己的尸体仍在一边。不用在意他的尸体，过不了多久它就会消失，和他所有的尸体一样莫名其妙又极其自然地消失掉。他刻意关注过他的尸体会怎么样，它躺在那里，它躺在那里，它躺在那里，他走了一下神儿，它消失了。于是他不再注意那些尸体了。  
有一次，死神回来时对他说，他的脑袋被泡在一个罐子里保存。他大笑起来。这真是个好笑话，刺客残骸的一部分在供人观赏，通过变成一种廉价的刺激得以名存千古。为什么要笑呢，本来不该如此吗？他的整个人生都是如此，这里的其他人也一样。鲁道夫开枪把自己的脑袋打碎了，好啊。但没什么帮助。  
后来，死神回来说，他的脑袋终于被安葬了。为什么要安葬？鲁契尼问。死神没理他。  
死神就是这幅样子，表面看上去像是傲慢兼高深莫测，其实大概只是孩子气。鲁契尼猜测，死神自己也不知道刺客的脑袋为何被安葬，但他不想承认。

穿过巨石、苔藓和尸体，穿过雾气，抬手赶走那些鬼火，穿过蓝绿羽毛的翅膀和涂着油彩的僵死面孔，鲁契尼走上黑色的平台。  
就是这样啊，孩子气，而且别扭。你双手送上自己的生命，他抬起下巴；你求他杀了你，他把脸扭向一边。  
在黑色的平台上，骷髅露出牙齿却并不微笑。  
她穿在身上的所有黑衣与黑纱是一场葬礼，她自己的葬礼。鲁契尼把手插在裤兜里看着，忽然觉得，远在他杀死她之前，在另一场葬礼上，在另一次死亡之后，她就已经举办了自己的葬礼。她跪着，她哭泣，她是一座无法得到安宁的黑色坟丘。  
她看起来痛的厉害，鲁契尼想，剧烈的疼痛，比如酷刑和特别严重的胃痛。但不是胃痛。鲁道夫的葬礼总是让他不太舒服，像根扎进拇指的木刺，隐隐作痛。看着她哭泣和祈求时，他觉得手指被扎伤了。在他刺杀她之后，他竟然在因她感到疼痛。  
死神从他们身边走过，在冷酷无情时，他有猫的眼睛和猫的脚步。她求死神让她死去，他拒绝了，无动于衷。  
真是冷酷，鲁契尼撇撇嘴，那死神着实不必这么别扭。可这就是死神的行事方式。也许，他只是装作无动于衷。他是否会为她感到不忍？死神会这样吗？好吧，即使他真的怜悯也不会表现出来。  
死神离开之后，鲁契尼掏出画片来。一个蹦子一张，只要一个蹦子，就可以把她的美貌、爱情、悲伤以至生活拿在手心里当玩物。为什么不呢，人总要有点乐子。彼此当玩物是最好，如果你有被玩的价值。这只是一种乐观的想象，事实兴许恰好相反。鲁契尼想过时间这种东西，他有足够的时间用来思考时间，还有事件和生命。人生的所有时间只是一叠无顺序可言的画片，洗牌之后攥在死神的手中，她的整个生命也是如此。死神的手指翻动着画片，他会像他总是做的那样，低头看着她的一片生活，微笑、皱眉，或封闭一切感情和表情，难以捉摸，他会用手指轻轻抚摸她的脸颊，强迫她和他跳一支舞。  
那么，刺客的一生呢？鲁契尼想，他自己的一生呢？鲁契尼是空白，鲁契尼是死神给伊丽莎白做的标注，鲁契尼是贩卖画片的人，鲁契尼是画片间的缝隙和死神手指间流动的空气。

有那么一张画片从他手指间滑脱，旋转着飘落在地。鲁契尼俯身把它捡起来，夹在手指间。是那个皇储鲁道夫，是鲁道夫年纪还小的时候。  
他们在床上，床那么大，是整个世界。  
死神就坐在床边，让小鲁道夫把手搭在他的肩上。  
我小时候也又孤单又冷，还饿，你为什么没去看过我？鲁契尼这样问过死神。  
因为你根本不值得看，有时候死神会这样回答。有时候死神说，我当然去看过，是你自己忘了。  
鲁契尼努力回忆，确实没印象了，一点印象也没有。似乎没有一个金毛死神坐在他床上的记忆。也许他不记得了，也许从没发生过。如果记忆是唯一的证据，怎么能把这两样区分开来呢，怎么知道什么是真正发生过的？  
在鲁道夫故事结束的时候。当然了，或许不算是结束。在一堆根本没有顺序的画片里你不可能区分开始和结束。还是这样说吧：当看到鲁道夫和一把枪在梅耶林的时候，刺客往嘴里扔了一颗爆米花。  
他们在舞台的正中，死神和鲁道夫。他搂着他的腰，他让他的身体贴着自己，依靠着自己，他的手握着他拿枪的手，他俯身吻他，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，把舌尖和死亡送进他口中。枪声响了。  
鲁契尼又往嘴里扔了一颗爆米花，心里想着死神的吻。  
死神松开手，让那孩子的身体摔落在地。样子像强盗抢走珠宝后，扔下被砍杀的受害人。死神无动于衷地离开，他有着猫的眼睛和猫的脚步。  
哎哎，真是冷酷无情。不过鲁道夫至少得到一吻。鲁契尼吃光了爆米花，想着死神的吻。  
你爱他吗？你爱那个小皇储吗？某次鲁契尼大着胆子问死神。  
死神转过头来，瞪着他。  
他老实地闭嘴了。  
啊，别扭的家伙。爱，还是不爱，谁知道呢。只有一点确定，死神爱着伊丽莎白，一直爱着她。  
一直，也就是说永远。如果时间是一条直线，永远就是从这一端到那一端；如果时间是一块布料，永远就覆盖上整个表面的暗纹；如果时间是一间空屋，他对她的爱充斥了整个房间。如果时间是个套索，那么无始无终。刺客用这套索绞死了自己，死而复生。  
鲁契尼盯着空空的爆米花桶子，愣了会儿神。  
“该你唱歌了。”死神说，扔过来一顶紫色的帽子。

鲁契尼扔掉爆米花桶子，戴上紫色的帽子，挂着紫色亮片的紫色外衣套上身；别忘了道具们，那些褪色的画片、石膏盘子和铜制的小杯子。  
他歌唱真相和教育意义，真是让人笑掉大牙；他唱死神爱着的人和她的儿子，敲打他的帽子。  
死神混在观众们之间，坐在椅子上，翘起一条腿，放松的身体靠着椅子背，他看着他的表演，微微笑着拿起一杯酒。  
他喜欢在死神面前表演，他喜欢得到死神的注意，他喜欢被死神注视着。也许刚开始时不是这样，也许那时候他痛恨死神、厌恶唱歌，也许他被改变了，现在所喜欢的只是被改变的结果，但他记不清楚。毕竟他在这套索里被关得太久了。他喜欢唱些冷漠搞笑的歌，更喜欢坐在地上把地板当鼓敲。  
可惜，快活的时光总是结束得特别迅速。当噩梦结束的时候，死神叫了他的名字。  
嘿，鲁契尼！  
他叫他的名字。仿佛他是他的伙伴。鲁契尼抬起头。  
接到凶器的那一刻，他感到手心有种握紧冰柱时的灼烧感。他举起凶器，望着它，然后昏倒在地。  
死神使用了他。  
他将杀死死神所爱的人，然后杀死自己。一次又一次，一次又一次，反反复复，永无终结。  
他本该死去。他指的是真正的死亡，他所以为的真正的死亡，安息、消失、不再存在。而不该是这样，蹦蹦跳跳、唱歌跳舞、讽刺挖苦，一次次看着伊丽莎白受苦，再一次次把自己的尸体卸下来处理掉。死后不该是这样。兴许这不是死，而是活着。又或者，他对生死的认识有问题。生和死只是一个套索，被当作终结的其实是一个绳结，或者一个皮带扣。  
但其他死人并不蹦蹦跳跳。  
好吧，也许是死神使他身处这圈套。这是对他的惩罚，因为他按照死神的命令杀死了死神所爱的人，所以死神要惩罚他，惩罚他按照死神的命令杀死死神所爱的人，然后下一次。惩罚是对遭受惩罚施予的惩罚。为什么他要这样虐待他？  
也许，不是惩罚，而是因为死神喜欢他。哦，有那么一点点喜欢他，喜欢看他蹦蹦跳跳、唱歌跳舞、讽刺挖苦。  
刺客失魂落魄地走在去杀人的路上，又一次。他为自己要杀死她感到抱歉。为什么要感到抱歉？是死神驱使他去杀死她。她将会得到自由，她将得到解脱，她将得到爱。但他仍然感到不安。难道他开始同情她了？为什么？也许因为他看了太多遍，目光落进了她皮肤之下，于是他想得太多。  
看到伊丽莎白时，刺客略微清醒了一些，想起自己被送来要做的事情。死神命令他这样做，他的命运，在一个套索里的命运。  
他看着手上的血，向后趔趄了一步，摔倒在地。

 

好的，我们到了结局。或是开端。或是中场休息。  
刺客打着哆嗦，冒着冷汗，把套索套上自己的脖子，怀着恐惧和颤栗的喜悦等待着死神的吻，等待着惩罚和奖励。  
死神扫了他一眼。

“嘿，嘿，不吻我一下？”  
“自己解决。”  
“哦，好吧。”

鲁契尼割断绳子，把自己的尸体卸下来，这真是无聊至极。他被困住这个套索里了。  
不过往好处想，死神就在附近，死神随时会到来。他又该作为书页下方的脚注解释死神所爱之人的故事。死神还会让他来段歌舞表演。  
也许，死神还会吻他。谁知道呢。

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> “我当然吻过他，他忘了。”死神耸耸肩。


End file.
